Dear Miss Granger
by draco-severus-mmm
Summary: In light of St. Valentine's Day, Severus resigns to the fact that now would be the best time to tell Hermione of his feelings for her. Chapters in form of letters.
1. Dear Miss Granger

Hey all! This is a very, very quick OneShot that may want something added to the start or the end. I know what is to happen, but I don't know whether or not other people will pick where this was heading or what might happen between the two. Hence why maybe I might need to just put a bit of a two-line intro and conclusion in.

Anyway, this is a challenge fic on the Magic Realm forum (see my profile page for the link and join up if you wanna) for Valentine's Day. It is also posted up on the forum under The Quidditch Pitch thread. Well, hope you enjoy this. I know it's not a post of Summer or La Malfoi but they are in the process of just getting a couple of chapters ahead before I can post.

See ya's!

* * *

_Miss Granger,_

_You might be wondering why I'm writing such a letter to you. If truth be told, I'm wondering the same thing. It's not so much that I don't really believe in this sort of nonsense, it's moreso that I cannot fathom the reason why I, of all people, might be writing one. Not only that, but to the one person who would least expect it; a student no less._

_But I must write it, at least, to understand myself what it is that I am trying to say._

_Miss Granger, I have watched you innocently raise your hand in my class for some time now. Six years in fact. Without so much as a smile from myself nor your classmates. I'm sure you are aware, it was the bane of my existence to see that there was never a question that I would ask that you could not answer, showcasing a perfectly good reason for my calling you a "sufferable know-it-all" on more than one occasion. You hated me for the derogatory comments I made about your extended knowledge of Potions; I am sorry for that. I must admit, you answered questions much easier than I did at your age and _I _was the smartest person in my own year level. Needless to say, I was perhaps a little jealous._

_However, do not think for a moment that I despised you for it. If anything, it made me respect you. Not only as a student but as an equal. I have not seen one student who could match my knowledge in Potions (or other subjects for that matter) pass through these walls in all the time that I have taught here, and I was quite young when I started teaching. That is, until you came along._

_At the start, it grated my teeth hearing your voice retelling the class (in what one would have thought was straight out of a text book but that I knew was in your own words) exactly the answer I was looking for but at the same time, I slowly came to respect you and then admire you. You stood up to everyone around you and did not care about their opinions. I saw in you a quality that I wish I had in myself._

_Not only that, Miss Granger, I saw that you were the only girl that could possibly put up with someone like me. You are strong-minded, very passionate and not willing to back down from an argument._

_That is, of course, that you are willing to put up with me._

_I'm sure you see my dilemma. You are a student and I am your teacher, yet I feel something for you that I have not felt for a student before or since you started. Nor towards an adult, for that matter. Which is why I realise that this time it is different - much, much different, than anything else I have ever known._

_Miss Granger, I do not expect you to return these feelings, especially in light of this tremendous (being the operative word) festival. But what I do want you to know is that despite the things I have said to you in class, I am thinking very much the opposite._

_However, on the very rare chance that you do return these feelings, you are advised to keep those feelings very much to yourself until it is safe to let it be known. That is, until you become of age._

_I will wait for you, Miss Granger, if you feel the same way._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Severus Snape._


	2. Dear Professor Snape

By popular request (and because I also thought it was needed), here is Hermione's response. I decided that creating a story was not necessary and that it would take something away from the simplicity of it. So, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

_Professor Snape,_

_I cannot even begin to tell you how much your letter shocked me. At first I thought that it was some kind of joke that one of my friends had done at my expense. I am still very much in disbelief that (in your own words) you of all people, would be writing me such a letter as the one you did. I must admit, the only thing that is making me believe it is the fact that I could recognise your handwriting from across the Channel._

_I must say, Sir, I give you credit that you were able to write such a letter in the first place. I myself would not have had the courage to do such a thing and so, dare I say it, perhaps there is a little bit of Gryffindor in you after all, despite what you said about me._

_Which brings me to what I was about to say. The first time I saw you in the classroom, I was scared, which is no doubt the effect you were going for. Even after three years I was still a little scared of you. But in fourth year I got over that and realised that you were only wanting the best out of your students. As you mentioned, you were quite young when you started teaching and that is something that not everyone can do unless they have the skill to do so._

_So I put up with your jibes and remarks towards my friends and I. But then they started to become quite hard to bear, instead of them becoming easier, as one would expect after years of the same thing. The reason for this was, instead of just respecting you, Sir, I came to admire you as well. Not just your talents in Potions and other magical disciplines but for qualities that you didn't know you had. Your courage in the face of Voldemort and the endless spying that you have had to do for both sides, your passion when talking about a given topic and the ability to protect Harry when you and his father were such enemies._

_And so I accept your apology. I was quite touched by what you said about me and it is an honour that a man such as yourself has said that. Yes, you might find that hard to believe but I have great respect for you, Professor. And I hope that you can perhaps forgive me for being the "insufferable know-it-all" in your class throughout these years because I only ever wanted your approval._

_So you can see that you are not on your own when it comes to these feelings. And I understand completely that you felt that you were in a sort of dilemma in terms of our situation. You are my teacher, we cannot escape that._

_However, you have my word, Sir, that I will come to you after I become of age. I would not wish for anything else._

_Happy Valentine's Day to you, too._

_ Hermione Granger._


	3. Dear Mrs Snape

_Dear Mrs. Snape,_

_After 20 years of marriage I am still honoured to call you my wife. You have been there for me on a number of occasions and have put up with me, as only a Gryffindor could, on plenty more. What you ever saw in your old grumpy Potions Master is beyond me; the so-called courage you believe I have doesn't allow me to say what I am saying to you now face-to-face. I could never do that for fear that I would not be able to get out properly what I so desperately need to and want to say._

_I cannot believe that I was the one that called you to me as opposed to you calling me to you but miracles will still happen. And your little comment about having some Gryffindor in me, well, let's just say I'll let that one slide. Knowing myself, I quite possibly would have made some crack of a similar nature if the roles were reversed._

_Which brings me to my point – I could not and certainly did not imagine that life with you would be as joyous as the last 20 years has been. Needless to say that if there was anyone I could have lived my life with, it was you, as I believe I said in my first letter to you. I only hope that I have been able to provide you with fond memories like you have for me._

_I will never forget the time when you made me visit that horrid Musée d'Art Moderne in Paris. Senseless art, in my opinion but you insisted I come along. You still remember how furious I was that you were able to mute me before I had a change to counter-curse it and that because I didn't know my way around the Museum, I had to follow you to every exhibition before you undid the curse. It was for my own benefit, you kept saying, to see what sort of art Muggles partake in. It would be 'enlightening'. It certainly was enlightening; I learned better in that moment than in any other not to go against your wishes._

_Or the time when you dragged me to your cousin's wedding. Well, I don't believe I had ever experienced a night like that one, nor do I believe I have ever passed a night in such a blur as that one. Once again, you surprised me._

_But the fondest memory I have of you is when I fell ill with the 'bout' and you stayed by my bedside every moment you could, despite the children calling on you and the fact that one of us still needed to work to keep money flowing into the household. I don't believe you ever slept during those months. You were my light during that dark period and for that, I am eternally grateful._

_The children made an effort to stay at friends' places for this night. They knew how important it was for me to have this night alone with you to allow me to tell you exactly what you've meant to me._

_Happy Anniversary, Hermione._

_Severus._

* * *

**Comments:**

The "bout" is a major illness, I figured the wizarding world wouldn't have a cure for cancer yet and so Severus had to put up with a serious spell of the Wizarding equivalent to chemo to get over it.

Yes, I added another chapter. I had always wanted to just I guess finish it up, I think Hermione might need to add one part as well, but I couldn't add a bit with it straight after what happened. Once again, something to do with the simplicity of the piece. So I hope this doesn't disappoint, I feel it kind of adds something else to it, at least to give the reader a background as to how things were throughout the years. I might add a POV from Hermione but don't hold your breath. It will happen when it happens.


	4. Dear Mr Snape

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_I find it incredible that after 30 years you still insist on calling me by my official title and not my first name. In writing, that is. But I cannot tell you how much it makes me smile; that you still maintain the regal manner in which you became famous back in the days of Hogwarts._

_It gives me great pleasure to call you my husband to this day. My life without you would not have been as fulfilled as it has been with you in it, nor our children. And what a lovely family we have produced!_

_Clara, as you are well aware, is flourishing as a Herbologist with the Royal Academy of Apothacary and is about to be accepted as a Professor at Durmstrang Academy under the new Headmaster, Professor Draco Malfoy (who is now unrecognisable from the Death Eater he was; I admire him from afar for overcoming such a huge problem, much like someone else I know extremely well)._

_Our beautiful twins, Sarah and Damian, have flourished as well in their field as joint partners of Intelli-Gents and Ladies, the now internationally renowned school for Aurors. How much they have achieved in so little time._

_As for our baby, now 26, Kai, who managed to successfully go back and complete an IB as well as graduating at Hogwarts, how much he will be useful for both the Muggle world and the Wizarding World. I give him so much credit for standing up to those who thought it was a bad idea to integrate Muggle and Wizard learnings because now his chosen field of International Relations will certainly give him, and only him, the best possible chance of opening doors for other Wizards who wish to study IB's or other Muggle equivalent studies as well. I can see that he may revolutionise the way in which Wizards operate on a day-to-day basis, mainly to stay out of Muggles' ways. He does indeed take after someone whom he has never met; he must get that from his father._

_I could not have produced such a wonderful family without you. Your wisdom over such trivial matters such as eating greens or even integrating with those of all classes have given the children every opportunity that could be presented to them. Your encouragement of Kai to complete his IB shows how dedicated you are to the well-being of your children and you further establish that by always, always giving them all the time in the world when you, yourself have too much work to do._

_Happy Anniversary, Severus._

_Hermione._

* * *

Please note: Whilst it says 20 years in the previous chapter, it's 30 years in this one because it is assumed that he still calls her Mrs. Snape, in writing. He would have written her notes and such if he went out and she didn't know and the like, as most people do. 


End file.
